Amy Rose Licks A Lollipop
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: And boy, does she sure suck it up good. Mmm hmm.
1. How It All Started

**Amy Rose Licks A Lollipop**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

It was quiet. Peaceful, but quiet.

And things just wouldn't stay that way. Not in Empire City, anyway.

"Pray tell, why are we here again?" Rouge The Bat asked E-123 Omega as they were hovering above the metropolis, with it being the nighttime.

"We're here to get Amy Rose something. After all, it's her anniversary." Omega stated as he moved his mechanical hands around.

Rouge tilted her head to the right as she eyed Omega oddly. "Anniversary? For what?" Rouge asked as she stopped flying, standing on the rooftop of one of the skyscrapers as she placed her hands on her hips.

"For demonstrating to me that she could be able to lick a lollipop nonstop." Omega stated as he landed on the rooftop next to Rouge. "I remember it as if it were yesterday..."

The scene then transitioned into a flashback, with it actually being exactly one week ago as Amy Rose and Omega were both together in the casino based city of Night Babylon, with the two enjoying each others' presence as they were chatting about the events of Sonic Adventure 1, mainly referring to E-102 Gamma.

"So, he managed to be persuaded to be good, and sacrificed himself to reunite his family." Omega remarked as he moved his mechanical arms about, facing Amy. "How, exactly, did you know of this?"

Amy giggled as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Well, it turns out that someone decided to make a movie based on what happened then, and then someone decided to take the concept further and make a game about it!" She then placed her hands on her face, glancing up at the fireworks in the dark, starry sky. "I don't remember the name of the movie, but I think the game was called _Sonic Adventure_..."

"Sonic Adventure, hmm?" Omega responded as he shook his head, raising his left robotic arm. "Sounds like a really bad fanfiction."

Amy Rose's stomach grumbled loudly, with Amy gasping as she widened her eyes, Omega folding his mechanical arms together.

"Oh my, all this talking is making me hungry!" Amy admitted in embarrassment as she blushed, touching her fingertips together as her belly continued rumbling. "I could go for something sweet right about now..."

"Something sweet, huh?" Omega responded as he opened his chest compartment, pulling out a bright, blue colored lollipop. "Here. I was awarded this for saving several Flickies in the Marble Zone, but as a robot, I cannot consume it."

"Oh boy! It's blue like my precious Sonic!" Amy exclaimed as she gladly took the lollipop from Omega, taking one lick of it as she let out a satisfied sigh. "Mmm... this is pretty good..." She gave it a few more licks, giggling as she gulped. "It tastes like blueberry!"

As Amy kept on licking the blueberry flavored lollipop, Omega simply watched as the two kept on heading westward past the many shops, bars, and casinos present, with several of Dr. Eggman's newer robot models watching them as they analyzed Amy licking up the lollipop.


	2. Amy Enjoys Her Lollipop A Bit Too Much

Amy Rose and E-123 Omega were in the Radical City, with it being the nighttime, quite starry the dark night sky was, walking on the highway as they stuck to the main, upper path, with Amy still licking her blueberry flavored lollipop, Omega noticing how... naughty she was sounding.

"Ooh... yum... so friggin' good... just wanna make me pee with glee... keep on licking..." Amy stated pleasurably in between licks as she was really enjoying her lollipop. "Just wanna... stick this... long, big, delicate treat up my-"

"Amy." Omega stated as he placed his robotic left hand on Amy's shoulder, shaking his head. "Don't you think it's a bit... odd how you are describing your lollipop?"

Amy blinked as she tilted her head to the right, holding her lollipop with both of her hands. "But what's wrong with my yummy lolli? It tastes so good and makes me feel happy!"

Omega sighed as he placed his right hand on his forehead. "Ms. Rose, control yourself. I mean, I know you lust after that blue hedgehog, but you must control your urges."

Amy scoffed as she lowered her eyes. "Pfft, you can't hold me back. Especially not while I lick this big, juicy c-"

Omega then slapped Amy across the face, prompting her to drop her lollipop as she then smacked Omega on the head with her Piko Piko Hammer, some of Omega's circuits flying out.

"You made me drop my lollipop! You mean, mechanical moron!" Amy called out angrily as she glanced at the dropped lollipop, sniffling as she began crying, falling to her knees. "My precious lollipop is ruined! _WAAAH!_"

Omega sighed as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, shaking. "I don't get paid enough for this shit..." He muttered to himself, watching Amy acting like a spoiled brat.


	3. Amy Still Says Naughty Things

Amy continued licking her lollipop as she and Omega were in the Turquoise Zone, the tropical island not being as populated as certain other tropical areas, with Amy continuing to make dirty remarks involving her lollipop.

"Mmm... I just can't stop licking this thing... it's so addicting!" Amy exclaimed as she continued on licking her lollipop, with it being a new lollipop, colored yellow as it was lemon flavored. "I could suck up this big boy all day!"

Omega kept on giving Amy odd glances as he simply shook his head in disgust. "I am beginning to realize that you have an obsession with sucking things up."

"Oh Omega, you just wouldn't understand," Amy responded to Omega as she kept on licking her lollipop, waggling her cute, pink hedgehog tail. "A cute girl has to show off how satisfied she is with what she lusts. It's natural."

"...What you are saying about your lollipop are not natural things," Omega commented as he raised his right robotic arm. "I may be a destructive force of machinery, but even I know when things just shouldn't be said..."

Amy ignored Omega as she began walking faster, continuing to lick up her lollipop. "Don't listen to that walking arsenal, my yummy long stick... he doesn't know how impressive you are to my pleasure center..."

Omega then began hearing Amy moan sexually, causing him to place his left hand on his face as he was trying his best to resist the urge to blast Amy with one of his arm cannons.


	4. Don't Feel Blue, Taste Red

Amy was still licking up her lollipop, this time it being red and cherry flavored, as she and Omega were in the fiery Volcano Valley Zone, located on the volcano of Flickies' Island, with the volcano itself on the verge of exploding with flames as the two characters were heading upward on the path jetting out the volcano, with Dr. Eggman's flamethrower cannons spewing out yellow flames at them.

"Mmm... this lollipop is tastier than the previous," Amy admitted as she glanced at Omega, smirking as she tilted her head to the right. "It's sweet and red, like me!"

"Actually, you're pink." Omega commented as he raised his right arm.

"Pink is a shade of red!" Amy corrected as she wagged her right index finger, holding her lollipop with her left hand. "Anyway, this pop is so good..."

Omega sighed as he closed his red robotic eyes, placing his left hand on his head. "Please, no more obvious sexual innuendo."

"Oh relax, will ya?" Amy snapped as she blew a raspberry at Omega, shaking her head. "I can enjoy my cherry flavored lollipop anyway I like!"

As she prepared to lick her lollipop, Amy was suddenly burned alive by one of the flamethrower cannons, causing her entire lollipop to turn into ashes as she blinked, noticing that her lollipop no longer existed. Sniffling, Amy cried loudly as she fell to her knees, burying her teary eyed face in her hands as Omega stood there, feeling awkward.

"Uhh... there, there? Do not leak your oval liquid assets," Omega stated as he patted Amy on the head with his right hand, with Amy continuing to bawl like a baby.


	5. Top Above The Clouds

Amy Rose continued licking her lollipop as she and E-123 Omega found themselves high in the sky near the Cloudtop Cruise racecourse from Mario Kart 8 as they noticed a storm was coming towards them from the north.

"Mmm, being up here licking this yummy treat reminds me of when I was dating Mario during the Sochi Olympics," Amy stated as she was licking a lemon flavored lollipop. "For some reason, dancing with him on the ice was much better than being with Sonic..."

"Well maybe it is because he understood you better than Sonic. It's a natural occurrence," Omega responded as he then looked to his front, spotting Lakithunder flying around in the sky above them. He pointed at Lakithunder with his right hand. "A giant Lakitu, high up here?"

"Duh. That's the way of my species, it shouldn't be a _shock_ to you." Lakithunder responded as he folded his arms, glancing down at Amy and Omega. "What brings you two here, anyway? This isn't a Sonic location."

"Amy here just wanted to be at a high place that wasn't the Sky Sanctuary," Omega explained as he moved his mechanical arms around.

Lakithunder murmured as he turned to Amy, noticing the lollipop she's licking. "Wow, she's really into licking that thing, huh? Must be _sparking_ with flavor!"

"I'm sure it is, yes, and I would appreciate if you cut it out with these electric puns," Omega remarked as he and Amy continued onward through the Cloudtop Cruise, walking on the wooden airship after walking on top of the white puffy clouds.

Lakithunder frowned as he lowered his head, sighing. "No one likes my _sizzling_ puns..." He then pulled out an electric lollipop and began licking it, only to get electrocuted as he fell through his dark cloud, going right through the puffy white clouds as he plummeted back down to Earth. 


End file.
